a broken heart makes mistakes
by aussiegleek18
Summary: Prompt from SoftballChicky15 one shot for the moment maybe a multi chapter later. M FOR SMUT!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I own nothing! Okay so Softballchicky15 sent me a prompt for a story and I fell in love with the idea! So here it is, it's a one shot at the moment but if you like I will extend it!**

**Prompt: Quinn gets an abortion killing her and Pucks child and Rachel even supported her (just being nice not for her advantage) and puck secretly loves Rachel so he goes a little crazy and with Santana's help they form a plan and get Rachel pregnant with his child. I'm not talking roofie but maybe like slip a drug to make her libido act up and get her buzzed or something. In the end Quinn could find out and tell Rachel so there can be drama but please make puckleberry endgame and they make up once the baby is born or something.**

"Rachel can I talk to you?" Quinn asked her best friend.

"Of course Quinny what's the matter?" Rachel asked concerned.

"I'm pregnant." Quinn admitted before breaking down into sobs.

"Quinn are you sure? You and Finn haven't had sex yet." Rachel asked confused.

"It's not Finn's Rach, I was drunk and Puck was there..." Quinn said letting Rachel work the rest out.

"Oh. W-what are you going to do?" Rachel asked as she comforted her friend.

"I can't be a mother Rachel, I'm 16 and Finn's slow but he's going to know I cheated on him, even he knows how babies are made." Quinn cried.

"Maybe you should consider an abortion, I know it will be hard, but I will be there for you. I promise." Rachel said hugging Quinn.

"Is it wrong that I was hoping you would say that?" Quinn asked ashamed.

"No. Perfectly normal." Rachel said softly. "Just do me a favour, even though I understand you aren't going to tell Finn about Noah, make sure you tell Noah about the baby."

"But-"

"No buts Quinn, it's the right thing to do and you know it." Rachel said sternly but lovingly, nodding her head Quinn agreed before sobbing into her best friend's embrace.

Xxxxx

"I was pregnant." Quinn whispers to Puck a few weeks after telling Rachel that she was pregnant.

"Was?" Puck asked his face dropping.

"I h-had an abortion." Quinn says eyes filling with tears.

"You did fucking what?" Puck yelled in the middle of the hallway before being dragged into a classroom by Quinn.

"Will you be quiet, only you and Rach know so shush!" Quinn snapped.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Puck asked softly.

"I'm in love with Finn and you were a mistake, after talking to Rachel I decided that having an abortion would be the best way to go about it." Quinn said sadly.

"You told fucking Berry before you told me?" Puck asked pissed off.

"She's my best friend Puck of course I told her!" Quinn defended her actions.

"Fuck you. That was my kid as well and you just killed it!" Puck spat the words out.

"Please I feel horrible enough." Quinn said wiping away her tears.

"You should." Puck sneered before leaving the classroom and a crying Quinn.

Xxxxx

"Quinn was fucking pregnant." Puck told his best friend Santana as they had a few drinks at her place.

"What do you mean was?" Santana asked shocked.

"She had an abortion." Puck spat out.

"Wow. I didn't know Finn had it in him." Santana said trying to make light of the situation.

"It wasn't Finn's San." Puck said.

"You idiot." Santana whispered putting the pieces together.

"I know. But the bitch didn't even tell me until AFTERWARDS! She just told fucking Berry, they decided the fate of MY child." Puck said angry.

"Why would Rachel do that me. We've been friends since we were fucking seven!" Puck asked.

"And you've been in love with her since you were 9." Santana added.

"Shut the fuck up." Puck warned.

"Sorry." Santana said seeing she had gone to far, her friend was hurting enough.

There was a pause.

"You should get back at Quinn." Santana said breaking their silence.

"How?" Puck asked a little interested.

"What would hurt her more then anything?"

"Besides telling Finn." Puck asked.

"Yeah besides that." Santana confirmed.

"Someone hurting Rachel." Puck said.

"Bingo and your pissed with Rachel so win fucking win." Santana said taking a sip of her beer.

"I couldn't do anything to Rach." Puck said thinking about the girl he loves.

"She helped kill your baby." Santana said definitely not being the voice of reason. She liked Rachel but Puck was her bro he came first.

"How?" Puck said getting angry thinking about what the two girls had done to him.

"I don't know, get back to me." Santana said before turning on the TV to think about her 'master' plan.

Xxxxx

It took Santana a few weeks but she finally figured out how to make Puck feel better and to get back at Quinn.

"Get Berry pregnant." Santana said out of no where.

"What?" Puck asked confused.

"Get Rachel pregnant. You get a baby and Quinn gets hurt." Santana said like it was the best plan ever.

"How is this going to work?" Puck asked not seeing how this would work.

"You get a baby and Quinn gets hurt seeing her friend pregnant with the guy whose baby she aborted." Santana said matter of factly.

"I don't wanna ruin Rachel's life." Puck said seriously.

"You want, the midget would be a great mum and you love her; you two will end up together. The only person it will hurt is Quinn, Rachel will get her happy ending like you."

Seeing it from that point of view, Puck grinned liking the sound of the idea even more.

"How?" Puck asked.

"Brittany's party is this weekend we slip her some Ascend it's this natural sex drive enhancer for women; it won't hurt her just make her horny." Santana says handing Puck the information sheet for the natural drug.

"Isn't this like rape?" Puck said concerned.

"No because she'll be willing." Santana said. "If she doesn't wanna fuck you won't no harm not foul."

"We're going to get her pregnant. Pretty big fucking foul." Puck said under his breath.

"You love her Puck, it's not like the baby won't have loving parents." Santana said.

Thinking it over for a moment, Puck slowly nods.

"Let's do this." Puck said even though he's not 100% sure if this is the right thing to do. All he knows is he's hurting and he wants his revenge.

Xxxxx

Rachel has no idea why she is feeling like this, she's only had three drinks all from which she got from Noah and Quinn and she is feeling... horny. Blushing at her admission even if it was only in her head, Rachel take a sip of her drink that Quinn had poured her before heading outside to get some fresh air and some quiet from the extremely loud music.

"You alright Rach?" Puck asked Rachel standing behind her.

"Fine thank you Noah. Just wanted some fresh air." Rachel smiled before turning back to look at the drunken people swimming in Brittany's swimming pool from the balcony.

"You look beautiful tonight Rachel." Puck smiled, (not a lie).

"Thank you Noah. You look handsome." Rachel smiled trying to hide her blush.

Wrapping his arms around her torso from behind Puck whispered into Rachel's ear,

"Really sexy..."

"N-Noah." Rachel said breathlessly.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to fuck you." Puck asked huskily, (not a lie either.)

"We are f-friends." Rachel whispered.

"Tell me you have never thought about us fucking? Me pounding into you..." Puck said before kissing behind her ear.

"I-I have but we can't." Rachel said feeling her knees getting weaker.

"We can, we young; sexy as fuck, you trust me?" Puck asked, knowing Rachel had already had sex with that Jesse douche bag, her ex.

"Of course I trust you." Rachel said matter of factly.

"Let me make you cum like you have never cum before." Puck said turning Rachel around and kissed her gently on the lips, "Let me fuck you."

Nodding against his lips, Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

This was crazy, Rachel had known Puck for as long as she could remember, and been in love with him since she was 10; if she was being honest with herself. When she found out about Quinn having slept with Noah she was devastated but she put her feelings aside to help her best friend; who was struggling even if it broke her heart. She wanted Quinn to tell Noah before she had the abortion; even if he managed to get Quinn to change her mind, she knew Noah would support Quinn no matter what. What Rachel didn't know was Quinn told him after the abortion took place.

Taking Rachel into the bedroom that was attached to the balcony, he laid Rachel down on the double bed before running to the door and locking it. He did not want any interruptions.

"Fuck your perfect." Puck moaned when he saw Rachel had taken off her dress leaving her in just her bra and panties.

"Thank you." Rachel said embarrassed, she had never been this exposed in front of a boy before. She let Jesse tell everyone they had sex just so he would stop pressuring her to actually having it, she always knew and wanted to lose her virginity the man looking at her hungrily at the end of the bed.

"You are." Puck repeated seeing the doubt flash through Rachel's eyes. "Your beautiful."

"Noah..." Rachel whispered, "Come here."

Walking to the bed, Puck took off his shirt and jeans leaving him in his boxers before he laid on top of Rachel without crushing her.

"Stunning." Puck whispered before kissing Rachel on the mouth with some much love.

"Noah." Rachel moaned when he pressed wet kisses down her body before reaching her panties line and removed them slowly.

Seeing her wet pussy for the first time, Puck moaned loudly before he slowly licked a thick line up and wet folds.

"Fucking perfect." Puck said lifting his head up to look Rachel in the eyes before returning to feasting on her pussy.

"N-Noah!" Rachel moaned trying to keep quiet.

Puck licked her long and hard, before he turned all his attention to her clit making Rachel's hips lift off the bed. Sliding one finger inside of her, he began to pump his finger in and out while lapping at her clit. Gripping onto Puck's mohawk, Rachel came all over his tongue chanting his name over and over again.

"Oh god." Rachel said with shaky legs, "Your amazing at that."

"My speciality." Puck smirked before kissing Rachel so she could taste herself.

"You taste amazing." Puck whispered and groaned when he saw Rachel lick her lips to get more of the taste into her mouth.

"D-Did you want me to go down on you?" Rachel asked nervously.

"I do but if you do I'm gunna blow my load in you mouth and not in your beautiful pussy." Puck said thrusting into her thigh so she could feel how hard he was for her.

Taking off her bra while Puck removed his boxers, Rachel gasped when she saw Noah's cock. It was long and thick; it was HUGE!

"I'm a virgin." Rachel blurted out staring at Puck's cock.

"I thought, Jesse?" Puck asked mentally high fiving himself in his head for being her first but then wondering if he should abort the plan, she shouldn't lose her virginity like this even if he did love her.

"He lied. I never let him; I always wanted it to be you." Rachel confused shyly.

Looking down at the girl he loved, naked and willing; and just admitted that she always pictured him as her first, he threw his plan out the window and bent down to retrieve the condom from his wallet. He was going to do this the right way.

"I always wanted it to be me as well." Puck said softly kissing her gently before sliding on the condom. "It might hurt but I swear I'll make it so good."

"I trust you Noah." Rachel said smiling lightly, god she loved him.

Kissing Rachel, he slowly slid into her tight pussy as slow as he could; he didn't want to hurt her at all.

"Oh." Rachel whispered in both pleasure and pain.

Seeing that she was trying not to cry, Puck started humming 'Sweet Caroline', it was their song; always had been always would be. Coming to her barrier, Puck thrusted in quickly knowing this would be the least painful way to break her hymen and then held perfectly still as Rachel adjusted to him.

"You okay baby?" Puck asked caringly.

"Y-you really big." Rachel whispered adjusting her hips making Puck slip in deeper causing both of them to moan at the sudden movement.

"You can move Noah." Rachel informed Puck.

"You sure baby, we can wait." Puck told her even though he just wanted to pound into her hard and fast.

"I'm sure Noah." Rachel whispered and moaned quietly when Puck pulled almost all the way out and back into her, he felt so good.

"Oh god Noah." Rachel moaned in pleasure, wrapping her legs around his back, making his slip in as deep as he could go.

"Fuck Rachel, your so tight... fucking perfect." Puck moaned in her ear before thrusting slightly faster in and out of her.

"Faster." Rachel asked in a breathless whisper.

Picking up his pace and feeling the feeling he got before he came, Puck moved his hand down to play with her clit as he slid in and out at her at a fast pace.

"Oh god. Oh god. _**Noooaahhh!**_" Rachel moaned as she came around Puck's cock triggering Puck's orgasm.

"Fuck Rach," Puck panted in her ear, kissing her softly before pulling out of her slowly.

"That was amazing Noah." Rachel smiled as Puck disposed of the condom in the adjoining bathroom.

Crawling back into bed with Rachel, Puck pulled her into his side and kissed her temple.

"Are you okay?" Puck asked concerned.

"I'm perfect. It was what I always wanted." Rachel admitted softly.

"I love you Rachel." Puck whispered in the darkness.

Looking down he sighed seeing that she had fallen asleep and hadn't heard his admission.

Xxxxx

A month had passed since Rachel and Noah had amazing sex, no made love. Puck feeling like shit about his original plan had been avoiding Rachel like she was the plague, making her feel like shit. She gave him her virginity; the most precious thing she had and he was acting like Puck and not the Noah she knows and loves. Looking up at a smiling Quinn who was in her room; she had sent Quinn a text and told her to get to her room ASAP!

"What's up babe?" Quinn asked, "Rach?" she asked more seriously seeing the tears in Rachel's eyes.

"I'm pregnant." Rachel told her best friend.

"W-what?" Quinn asked shocked, she was the only one who knew that Rachel hadn't had sex with Jesse, "Whose the daddy?" Quinn asked concerned.

"Noah." Rachel whispered placing her hand on her flat belly.

"When?" Quinn asked shocked; god this guy had super sperm! 

"A month ago at Brit's party."

"What are you going to do?" Quinn asked knowing she would support her friend 100%.

"I can't abort it." Rachel said seriously, Quinn nodded; Rachel knew and saw how hard the abortion had been on Quinn; she knew she would regret it so Rachel wasn't even considering it as an option.

"Fair enough, are you going to keep it?" Quinn asked knowing her friend's Broadway dreams.

"I don't know, I mean I'm adopted and I love my daddies..." Rachel said.

"No matter what I'm there for you. Just do me a favour, tell Puck asap, I didn't tell him until after the abortion..." Quinn said but was cut off.

"You didn't tell him until afterwards!" Rachel asked shocked and a little angry.

"I know I should have I was just scared Rach! I feel horrible. He hates me and I hate myself. It's the one thing I regret." Quinn admitted.

"I love him Q." Rachel said softly, "I always pictured him taking my virginity, it was perfect." Rachel smiled thinking about that night. "H-he hasn't spoken to me since." Rachel said with tears in her eyes.

"He loves you too you know." Quinn informed her friend.

"What do you mean? How would you know?" Rachel asked.

"A few weeks ago, him and Finn got plastered, he told him who told me." Quinn smiled gently.

"Then why hasn't he looked me in the eye since then!" Rachel demanded.

"I don't know Rachie, talk to him." Quinn said.

"I'm so scared Quinn." Rachel sobbed, rushing over to her best friend, Quinn hugged Rachel as she cried her eyes out. Talk about De Ju Vu.

Xxxxx

"I'm pregnant Noah." Rachel said softly to Puck after Glee practise, they were the only two left in the choir room.

"What? But I wore a condom." Puck asked shocked, that was the whole reason why he wore one; he changed his mind he didn't want to hurt Rachel.

"It must of split or something, fact is some of your sperm managed to get through. You must have super sperm." Rachel joked.

"I'm so sorry." Puck said sincerely.

"It's not your fault Noah." Rachel said softly.

If only she knew.

"Are you keeping it?" Puck asked not wanting her to do what Quinn did.

"I'm not having an abortion, not like Quinn, I told her to talk to you; she thought I meant after the abortion I meant before. I was hoping you would change her mind, she regrets it so much." Rachel admitted not wanting Puck to hate Quinn any more.

Now Puck felt worse, Rachel was on his side all along and he went a ruined her life.

"I'm thinking about adoption though." Rachel said breaking Puck from his thoughts.

"I'm with you no matter what. I'll support you." Puck told Rachel seriously.

Pausing Rachel looked Puck in the eyes.

"What do you want?"

Not expecting to be asked that question, Puck thought about it before answering.

"For us to keep the baby. Raise it together."

"Why have you been ignoring me?" Rachel asked.

Not wanting to tell her the truth he lied,

"I thought you'd regret it. I'm used to being a mistake I didn't wanna be your mistake."

"It was perfect Noah. I'll never regret you." Rachel said softly, before walking out of the choir room leaving Noah will his thoughts.

**A/N Continue or no? Hope you like Softballchicky15 :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I own nothing! So this will only like 5 chapters because I want to focus on 'Ugly Truth' enjoy :)**

Chapter 2

Rachel decided that the best way to go about telling her dad's was to tell them straight away. Hiram and Leroy loved their little girl more then life itself and Rachel knew that yes they'd be disappointed but she knew they wouldn't kick her out... she was right.

"You father and are glad you told us straight away sweetie." Leroy said softly to a sobbing Rachel.

"We love you baby girl, and while the situation isn't ideal; we will always be there for you; we love you." Hiram said kissing his daughter on the temple and rubbing her back in slow soothing circles.

"T-thank you daddies." Rachel managed out before crying again.

"Whose the father sweet pea?" Leroy asked the question both father's wanted an answer to.

"Noah." Rachel whispered.

Sighing, Leroy and Hiram shared a look.

"At least we know he cares about you... and he's Jewish." Hiram added to lighten the mood.

"Does he know?" Leroy asked Rachel.

"Yes, h-he knows daddy." Rachel said.

"Well, is he going to step up?" Hiram asked concerned.

"Of course he is dad! I was thinking about adoption, but h-he wants us to keep the b-baby..." Rachel replied.

"Whatever you two decide to do, your father and I have your back sweetie." Hiram said seriously.

"Thank you. So much." Rachel said clinging onto both of her fathers.

Xxxxx

Puck thought it was the best to tell his mum straight away, he thought she would be understanding... he was wrong.

"Get out Noah." Maria spat at her son.

"Ma..." Puck pleaded.

"No, you are 16 and you have gotten a girl pregnant! Your father got me pregnant at 17 and he stuck around for a few years before he left me! I can't see you doing the same thing to that poor sweet girl." Maria said angrily.

"I am not my fucking piece of shit father ma!" Puck screamed.

"Yes you are, failed grades; stupid hair cut... just get out." Maria said turning her back on her son; something Puck thought she'd never do.

Running upstairs to his room, Puck packed a bag before punching a hole in the wall before leaving his childhood home.

Xxxxx

"Puckerman what are you doing here?" Santana asked when she answered the door at 10pm on a Thursday night.

"Ma kicked me out, told her about Rach being pregnant, needa place to stay. Your family loves me so here I am." Puck said before barging his way inside.

"Oh please come inside." Santana said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Fuck up San. This was your idea so you fucking owe me!" Puck said annoyed.

"Whatever." Santana said, "So, Rachel really did get pregnant?" Santana said in a weird tone.

"Yeah that was the plan wasn't it?" Puck asked seeing the weird expression on her face.

"Yeah, I just... maybe we didn't think this through, I don't want to ruin Rachel's life." Santana said with regret.

"Too late now, she's pregnant. She's having a kid, my kid... our kid, whether she keeps it is up to her." Puck said plopping down on the couch.

"I wonder if Quinn knows?" Santana asked out of the blue.

"Of course she does, those two are joined at the fucking hip." Puck said rolling his eyes.

"Wanky." Santana smirked.

"Shut it Lopez." Puck said before smirking, the picture of Rachel and Quinn together... HOT!

Xxxxx

"So Puck tells me your knocked up." Santana says the next day to Rachel at school.

"H-he told you?" Rachel said annoyed.

"Of course he did, he's my best friend. Ten bucks you told Quinn." Santana said turning the tables around on Rachel.

"Well yes but-"

"No buts it's exactly the same." Santana said before adding, "Don't worry I won't tell anyone. Your my best friends baby mumma and unlike the last one, you didn't take 'care' of the baby before telling him so I'm just letting you know I've got your back and shit."

"Thanks?" Rachel asked still confused.

"No problems see you in glee." Santana said before strutting away.

"How you feeling?" Puck asked Rachel after she shut her locker after the conversation with Santana.

"Alright, a little sick but not too bad. I told my parents they are standing by me." Rachel says.

"I told ma, she kicked me out staying with Lopez." Puck informed her.

"That's horrible Noah!" Rachel said touching his arm, "A-are you and Santana an item?" Rachel asked out of no where, suddenly getting angry at the idea of him with someone else.

"No Rach, San and Brit have been dating for like three months secretly of course; so don't go blabbing." Puck reassured her.

"Oh okay, my lips are sealed." Rachel smiled.

"I-I brought you some crackers and ginger ale, it's meant to help with morning sickness." Puck smiled, not smirked, at Rachel as he handed her the items.

"That's really sweet Noah, thank you." Rachel smiled lightly taking the products from his hands; feeling a spark when the two of them touched.

"Anything for you Rachel, were gunna be a family." Puck said bending his head down and discretely placed a hand on her flat stomach, "I'll always be there for you." Puck whispered before lightly kissing her on the lips and walking to his first class.

Rachel had decided what she was going to do about this baby... in 8 months time; she was going to be a mummy.

Xxxxx

"So Q, what's it like to see Rachel knocked up with Puckerman's baby. Feel familiar?" Santana sneered.

Turning white Quinn turned to the Latina,

"How do you know about that?" Quinn demanded.

"About Rachel being pregnant or you cheating on Finn and then aborting you and Puck's baby?"

"Both." Quinn spat.

"Puck's my best friend, like Rachel's yours; we tell each other everything." Santana grinned, "Apparently your shitty in the sack." Santana smirked.

"Shut up!" Quinn said tears in her eyes.

"I hope Rachel being pregnant doesn't hurt. Seeing what a good dad Puck could of made; seeing your best friend pregnant." Santana asked. "I hope our plan doesn't hurt you." Santana said accidently.

"W-what plan?" Quinn asked.

"Nothing." Santana said quickly before walking away leaving a confused blonde in her wake.

Xxxxx

"So I may or may not of fucked up today." Santana said when it was just Puck and her in her lounge room.

"How?" Puck asked not liking where this was going.

"I may have said something about a plan to Quinn."

"What!" Puck yelled.

"Shh, you'll wake my parents up." Santana said eyeing her parents door making sure they weren't awake.

"I wore a condom that night San." Puck admitted to his friend,

"What? Why?"

"I was her first, and I fucking love her. I wanted it to be real, proper; I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend but I felt like shit knowing what I was going to do to her that I just ignored her. Obviously the condom was flaky and it split without me knowing, but... I didn't intend to get her knocked up." Puck confirmed.

"I just impleyed to Quinn that w-we may have planned it." Santana said feeling like a bitch, Rachel was never even meant to know but she couldn't keep her big mouth shut.

"I swear to god Lopez if Rachel hates me because of this, I'll kill you." Puck threaten before storming into the room he was calling his and slamming the door shut.

Xxxxx

Every Friday night Rachel and Quinn slept at each others houses; tonight Rachel was staying at Quinn's.

"Rachel, Santana told me something interesting and I think you deserve to know." Quinn said seriously.

"What?" Rachel asked feeling sick all of a sudden.

"I-I think Puck meant to get you pregnant," Quinn said slowly trying to work it out still for herself.

"H-he wouldn't." Rachel said defensively.

"I thought the same I thought I was wrong but San said something about 'hoping our plan doesn't hurt me' and m-maybe it was a ploy to get back at me. And he loves you so who better else; plus your my best friend." Quinn added.

"He knows I want to be on Broadway, h-he would do this to me." Rachel said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Rachie." Quinn said about to cry herself, if she never cheated; none of this would of happened.

"I love him Quinn, I-I am, was, going to keep the baby." Rachel sobbed.

"Come here." Quinn whispered and then hugged her best friend tightly as she cried, shit just hit the fan.

**A/N :) r&r PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I own nothing! Enjoy :)**

Chapter 3

Puck knew that after the 50th rejected phone call Rachel was ignoring him. He figured that Quinn told Rachel what Santana said and now he was well and truly fucked!

"Well Rachel isn't answering my fucking calls." Puck informed Santana.

"I'm really sorry Puck." Santana said seriously, "I didn't mean to it just slipped out."

"I have no idea why I fucking listen to you aye, because of you she'll never speak to me again or let me see my kid!" Puck yelled.

"Noah..." Santana begged,

"Don't call me fucking Noah, I'm only Rachel's Noah." Puck snapped before storming into his room.

"Fuck." Santana muttered.

Xxxxx

"Rachel." Quinn asked softly.

"What?" Rachel mumbled, still half asleep.

"We have school, come on." Quinn told her best friend, who was still asleep; this wasn't Rachel.

"Why did my dad's let you up!" Rachel moaned.

"Because their worried and so am I."

"What's the point, this was all a fucking game to him and I don't wanna see him!" Rachel cried.

"I know but your Rachel Berry and glee needs you, I need you; come to school, show him that you aren't affected by his bullshit." Quinn said trying to get Rachel to see she was better.

Sighing, "Fine."

Rachel got dressed, after spewing her guts up, being two months pregnant does that to you before letting Quinn drag her to school.

Xxxxx

Walking into the school with Quinn by her side Rachel was nervous, she didn't want to see Noah but she knew she would have to. She loved him so much and she already loved their baby that was growing inside of her but she couldn't believe that he would get her pregnant as a way of getting his revenge on Quinn.

"Rachel can I speak to you." Puck asked her when Quinn went to Cheerio's practise leaving Rachel by herself.

"Leave me alone Puck." Rachel spat.

Flinching at her use of his nickname Puck tried to speak again.

"It's not what you think it is." Puck pleaded.

"So you didn't plan on getting me pregnant in order to hurt Quinn?" Rachel asked pleading inside that it wasn't true.

"I-I was but then you said it was your first time, a-and I fucking love you Rachel. I couldn't hurt you." Puck admitted.

"Well obviously your plan still worked I'm pregnant." Rachel whispered making sure nobody could hear.

"But I love you Rachel and I didn't mean to honestly! But I wouldn't want anyone else having my child but you." Puck admitted.

"Not even perfect Quinn." Rachel asked slightly bitter that Puck and Quinn had sex.

"Rach-" Puck began.

"No, you went into that room to try and get me pregnant, whether you went through with it or not it doesn't matter. I don't know if I can forgive you." Rachel said with tears in her eyes before walking away from him.

Xxxxx

"We have some new members for our glee club!" Mr Shue announced with a smile.

Walking into the room was Puck, Mike, Matt and Santana.

"Yeah!" Brittany smiled as her friends and girlfriend walked into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked shocked.

"Here to get your glee club numbers up!" Mike smiled.

"Yeah, plus I wanna be closer to Rachel." Puck said not hiding his need for her.

"Why Rachel?" Mercedes said slightly jealous, why did the hunky bad ass want Berry? 

"She's my girl." Puck said seriously.

"No I'm not Puck." Rachel said bitterly. "Mr Shue may I sing something?" Rachel asked sweetly.

"Of course Rach." Mr Shue smiled sitting down next to Finn letting Rachel take the floor.

_Papa I know you're going to be upset  
>'Cause I was always <span>_your_ little girl  
>But you should know by <span>_now_  
>I'm not a baby<span>_

_You always taught me right from wrong  
>I need your help, daddy please be strong<br>I may be young at heart  
>But I know what I'm saying<em>

_The one you warned me all about  
>The one you said I could do without<br>We're in an awful mess, and I don't mean maybe - please_

_Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep  
>Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep<br>But I made up my mind, I'm keeping my baby, oh  
>I'm gonna <em>keep_ my baby, mmm..._

"Rachel Berry's pregnant?" Kurt asked breaking the silence.

"Yes I am and since I'm sure the whole school will know soon I wanted you guys to hear it from me." Rachel sighed, "Ask away." Knowing her friends had questions.

"How far along?" Finn asked shocked,

"Two months."

"Are you keeping it?" Tina asked.

"Yes."

"Who's the baby daddy?" Mercedes asked.

"Noah."

"Puck?" Mercedes asked shocked. "You better stand by her or I'll kick your ass!" Mercedes said feeling protective of Rachel now.

"I will." Puck said seriously.

"I don't want your help Puck." Rachel said sadly.

"W-what?" Puck asked shocked.

"While I'm pregnant, I don't have to tell you anything so I'm not going to. I won't keep our baby from you when it's born but, after finding out some things, I just can't." Rachel said seriously.

"Rachel." Puck asked.

"No." Rachel mumbled before walking away with Mercedes and Quinn following her.

Xxxxx

"Are you sure you don't want me to come in with you sweetheart?" Hiram asked his daughter.

"No I just want Quinn thank you daddy." Rachel said kissing her father on the cheek before making her way with Quinn into the doctor's office.

"Hello Rachel how are you today?" Dr Wu asked the scared girl.

"I'm good, thank you." Rachel said politely even though she was freaking out.

After weighing her and doing a few other, Dr Wu got Rachel to lay down so he could perform an ultrasound.

"So, you see that little blob there?" Dr Wu asked.

"Yes." Rachel whispered staring at her child.

"That's your baby. And that little flickering thing, is the heartbeat, strong and healthy." Dr Wu informed.

"Wow." Rachel said softly wishing Noah was with her, she loved Quinn but it wasn't the same.

"That's your baby Rachie." Quinn smiled squeezing her best friends hand.

"Yeah." Was all Rachel could manage still staring at her child.

After Dr Wu did a few measurements, he handed Rachel a cloth to wipe up the gel and printed off some pictures.

"I will see you in two months." Dr Wu smiled at Rachel who smiled back before exiting the room.

Xxxxx

Just before Rachel went to sleep, even though she told him that she wasn't going to inform him about anything during the pregnancy, she couldn't help herself. She loved him, she couldn't hurt him. So she took a photo of the ultrasound, their baby and send it too him.

It made his night.

**A/N Like it?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I own nothing!**

Chapter 4

Rachel was five months pregnant and asides from making sure Noah knew that their child was okay, she hadn't spoken to him since she found out what he had originally planned. Walking into the choir room, Rachel went straight to Mr Shue and spoke to him quietly, nodding his head at whatever she had said, Mr Shue announced Rachel had something to say.

"I went to the doctor's yesterday." Rachel started off with.

"Is the baby okay?" Puck asked in a panic.

"The baby is fine. I actually found out what we are having Noah." Rachel said with a big smile holding onto her swollen belly.

"What?" Puck asked excited.

"It's a girl." Rachel smiled brightly, before laughing her beautiful laugh.

"A baby girl, I'm having a daughter." Puck beamed.

"We are." Rachel corrected, "And because of that I wanted to sing a song, for my child." Rachel smiled before nodding to the band to begin playing.

_**Do you wanna be a poet and write**__**  
><strong>__**Do you wanna be an actor up in lights**__**  
><strong>__**Do you wanna be a soldier and fight for love**__**  
><strong>__**Do you wanna travel the world**__**  
><strong>__**Do you wanna be a diver for pearls**__**  
><strong>__**Or climb a mountain and touch the clouds above**__**  
><strong>__**Be anyone you want to be**__**  
><strong>__**Bring to life your fantasies**__**  
><strong>__**But I want something in return**__**  
><strong>__**I want you to burn, burn for me baby**__**  
><strong>__**Like a candle in my night**__**  
><strong>__**Oh burn **__**  
><strong>__**Burn for me**__**  
><strong>__**Burn for me**__**  
><strong>__**Are you gonna be a gambler and deal**__**  
><strong>__**Are you gonna be a doctor and heal**__**  
><strong>__**Or go to heaven and touch God's face**__**  
><strong>__**Are you gonna be a dreamer who sleeps**__**  
><strong>__**Are you gonna be a sinner who weeps**__**  
><strong>__**Or an angel**__**  
><strong>__**Under grace**__**  
><strong>__**Ill lay down on your bed of coals**__**  
><strong>__**Offer up my heart and soul**__**  
><strong>__**But in return**__**  
><strong>__**I want you to burn**__**  
><strong>__**Burn for me baby**__**  
><strong>__**Like a candle in my night**__**  
><strong>__**Oh burn burn for me burn for me**__**  
><strong>__**Yeah**__**  
><strong>__**Ooh**__**  
><strong>__**I want you to burn baby ooh**__**  
><strong>__**Laugh for me**__**  
><strong>__**Cry for me**__**  
><strong>__**Pray for me**__**  
><strong>__**Lie for me**__**  
><strong>__**Live for me **__**  
><strong>__**Die for me**__**  
><strong>__**I want you to burn**__**  
><strong>__**Burn for me baby**__**  
><strong>__**Like a candle in my night**__**  
><strong>__**Oh burn burn for me burn for me**__**  
><strong>__**Yeah **__**  
><strong>__**Ah yeah**__**  
><strong>__**I want you to burn**__**  
><strong>__**I want you to burn for me baby**__**  
><strong>__**Ohh yeah**___

"I know she isn't born yet but, my parents always told me I could be whoever I wanted to be, love whoever I wanted to love; and I have never loved someone as much as I already love my beautiful baby girl. I will always be there for you." Rachel cried a little.

"She's my daughter to Rachel." Puck said sternly, he heard a lot of I's in her speech now many ours.

"I know that Puck, but I'm carrying her and since we aren't together I don't know how you are feeling." Rachel snapped.

"I love her Rachel and you. And why the fuck did I her fucking father know last that she was a girl. Why didn't you invite me to the ultrasound?" Puck fumed.

"Because Puck! Her father is an ass who planned to get me knocked up because Quinn screwed him over!" Rachel yelled before slapping her hand around her mouth, she had just told everyone Quinn's secret.

"How did Quinn screw Puck over?" Finn asked confused.

"Rachel..." Quinn snapped.

"Well why should I have to suffer Quinn? It's not fair." Rachel said feeling sick and tired of her being the one that has to suffer consequences of everyone else. "Just tell him." Rachel said sick and tired of holding in others secrets.

"She aborted our baby." Puck said, he wanted to be the one to hurt Quinn, Rachel was right, he should of just told Finn in the first place, hurt Quinn and not Rachel and now Rachel was five months pregnant, alone and upset; this was all his fucking fault.

"What!" Finn said quietly, "You cheated on me?"

"I am so sorry." Quinn sobbed.

"Don't touch me." Finn yelled as he stormed out the door.

"How could you tell him!" Quinn screamed at Puck.

"Because, Rachel has been through so much and your a shitty friend, why should she get the shit end of the deal and precious Fabray gets away with it?" Puck yelled.

"You hurt her not me!" Quinn screamed.

"Stop." Rachel mumbled,

"You are an ass!" Quinn yelled not hearing Rachel.

"Slut!" Puck yelled back.

"STOP!" Rachel screamed.

Snapping their heads to see Rachel, they were mortified to see blood dripping down her leg.

"I think some thing is wrong." Rachel muttered before she collapsed on the ground with everyone rushing over to her.

All Puck was thinking he can't lose another child or Rachel.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I own nothing!**

Chapter 5

"How is she?" Quinn asked Rachel's father's; the whole glee club was in the waiting room of the hospital. Only Hiram and Leroy were allowed inside with their daughter.

"She's okay." Hiram said,

"The baby?" Puck asked holding his breath and gripping onto Santana's hand tightly.

"She's fine too Noah." Leroy told the worried boy, Puck began to cry in relief and hugged Leroy tightly, the older man hugged the younger boy back seeing how much he needed some comfort.

"The doctor said she has been under immense pressure and stress; when asked, Rachel informed us that Puck set out to get her pregnant." Hiram said death staring Puck.

"It's not like that." Puck pleaded hoping someone would believe him.

"It wasn't." Santana said speaking up, "It was my idea, and Puck backed out of it because he loves Rachel and he didn't want to hurt her. Them conceiving was accident." Santana said finally throwing herself under the bus. "I suggested it for a stupid reason."

"Because Puck got Quinn pregnant and she aborted?" Finn asked trying to work it all out in his head.

"Yes." Quinn said quietly with tears in her eyes.

"Quinn." Hiram said softly, this girl was like his second daughter. "You could of come to us."

"And me." Finn told her.

"But I cheated and I was so scared, I felt like scum." Quinn cried.

"Your not and yes I am hurt but I love you Quinn and after seeing what's happened to Rachel, life's to short." Finn told her. "We should talk afterwards though."

"Okay." Quinn nodded letting Finn hug her.

"Can I see her?" Puck asked Rachel's fathers.

Looking at each other having a silent conversation with one another, Hiram and Leroy eventually agreed.

"If you stress her out, you leave." Leroy warned the boy.

"Agreed." Puck said hastily making his way to Rachel's hospital room.

Xxxxx

"Rach." Puck whispered as he closed the door to her room so they could have privacy.

"Noah." Rachel mumbled,

"It's me, I'm here." Puck told her rushing to her bed side, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Is she okay?" Rachel asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah the doctor said she's gunna be fine." Puck told her with a smile.

"She hasn't moved since I've been in here." Rachel sobbed her hands on her belly.

"She hasn't?" Puck asked concerned.

"No and usually she's really active." Rachel sobbed.

Kissing Rachel's temple, Puck lifted up her top revealing her 5 month baby bump and placed his hand on it hesitantly.

"Do you mind?" Puck asked.

"I don't mind Noah." Rachel smiled lightly.

"Hey baby girl it's your daddy. You gave me and your mummy quite a scare, I don't know what I'd do without you baby girl. What I'd do without your mummy." Puck added looking up at Rachel who had tears in her eyes, "Now can you do us a favour, move for your mummy; she's worried about her princess and if you could move it would be amazing." Puck asked his unborn daughter, they waited a few minutes and nothing happened. "Unborn and is disobeying me already." Puck said with a smile.

"Just like a Puckerman." Rachel added.

"Can I sing to her?" Puck asked not wanting to upset Rachel.

"I'd, she'd love that." Rachel agreed easily.

_**Oh why you look so sad  
>The tears are in your eyes<br>Come on and come to me now  
>Don't be ashamed to cry<br>Let me see you through  
>Cause I've seen <strong>_the dark_** side too**_

_**When the night falls on you  
>You don't know what to do<br>Nothing you confess  
>Could make me <strong>_love you_** less**_

_**I'll stand by you  
>I'll stand by you<br>Won't let nobody hurt you  
>I'll stand by you<strong>_

_**So if you're mad get mad  
><strong>__**Don't hold it all inside  
>Come on and <strong>_talk_** to me now  
>Hey, what you got to hide<br>I get angry too  
>Well I'm a lot like you<strong>_

_**When you're standing at the crossroads  
>And don't know which path to choose<br>Let me come along  
>Cause even if you're wrong<strong>_

_**I'll stand by you  
>I'll stand by you<br>Won't let nobody hurt you  
>I'll stand by you<br>Take me in into you darkest hour  
>And I'll never desert you<br>I'll stand by you**_

_**And when, when the night falls on you, baby  
>You feeling all alone<br>You won't be on your own**_

_**I'll stand by you  
>I'll stand by you<br>Won't let nobody hurt you  
>I'll stand by you<br>Take me in into you darkest hour  
>And I'll never desert you<br>I'll stand by you**_

_**Oh I'll stand by you  
>I'll stand by you<strong>_

As soon as Puck sang the last note, the baby kicked... hard.

"Did you feel that Noah!" Rachel beamed.

"Yeah." Puck said in awe, he felt his daughter kick.

"She loves you, your voice." Rachel smiled, "Every time I'm near you, she always moves more; I think it's because my heart rate speeds up whenever your around." Rachel admitted quietly.

"I love you Rachel." Puck told her.

"I-I love you too Noah." Rachel replied, and let Noah kiss her for the first time since she had lost her virginity.

"I'll always be there for you and her. I never set out to get you pregnant once you told me it was your first time and how you always wanted it to be me; I love you too much to do that to you." Puck said sincerely, "But I don't regret having, it's almost like she was meant to be."

"Our princess." Rachel whispered.

"Sara." Puck said out of no where.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Let's call her Sara, it means 'god's princess'. And she's our princess our angel." Puck smiled.

"Sara." Rachel repeated, "It's perfect." Rachel smiled.

"Sara Adi Puckerman, I've always loved the name Adi and our parents will be happy, 110% Jewish name." Rachel smiled.

"I hope she looks like you." Puck said.

"Why?"

"She'll be stunning, but that could be bad because I'll have to invest in a shot gun." Puck laughed along with Rachel the first time she's laughed in a while.

"You do know your my girlfriend now." Puck asked.

"Yes I know." Rachel confirmed with a smile and let Puck kiss her,

"Love you."

"I love you too Noah."

**A/N One more chapter after this one :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I own nothing! Last chapter guys :( loved writing this story and OMG check out Tumblr and type in Puckleberry so many spoilers goss. Please be true about Puckleberry conversations... Pull a Dawson's Creek and make Puckleberry endgame! Using a FRIENDS quote guess what it is haha.**

Chapter 6

Being nearly eight months pregnant is stressful, after having an argument with her father's Rachel stormed into her room only for her to walk straight back down the stair again, this time with her hospital bag.

"My water broke, call Noah." Rachel informed her father's calmly and made her way into the passenger seat of her father's car as the ran behind her in panic mood, one hoping in the front seat to drive the other on the phone to Noah.

Xxxxx

"Rachel baby how are you doing?" Puck asked as soon as he walked into Rachel's hospital room, rushing to her bedside.

"Okay, contractions hurt like a bitch and I am slightly terrified because the nurse just informed me they get a thousand times worse but surprisingly I'm okay. I just want our baby out." Rachel admitted.

"I here for you; I'm not going anywhere, you can yell, hit, scratch or punch I'm not bailing." Puck said sincerely kissing her slightly sweaty forehead.

"Oh I planned to abuse you." Rachel smirked causing Puck to laugh but not for long as another contraction hit Rachel making her squeeze his hand as she rode it out.

"Are you okay?" Puck asked concerned.

"Yes." Rachel sighed as the contraction finished. "Could I have a drink of water?" Rachel asked Puck.

"No problems," Puck said glad he could help her in someway and poured her a glass from the jug provided by the hospital.

"Thank you Noah." Rachel smiled as she took a sip from her cup.

"I'm just glad I can help you with something." Puck admitted.

"I love you Noah." Rachel smiled rubbing her belly.

"Love you too baby." Puck replied easily.

Xxxxx

After five hours of labour, Rachel was getting exhausted; the nurses were right, the contractions got worse and trying to stick to her birth plan, Rachel had been rejecting the offering of drugs. When the doctor arrived to see how dilated she was, she nearly screamed when he informed her she was only 4cm.

"Four! I'm dilated four!" Puck said in frustration.

Rolling her eyes as the doctor told her to just hold in there, Rachel sighed out loud.

"Noah this is taking forever!"

"I know baby but like the doctor said we just have to wait." Puck cooed.

"But it fucking hurts!" Rachel complained with tears in her eyes and a strangled voice.

"I know..." Puck tried to say but was cut off.

"You certainly do not, your a MAN; you will never know what it's like. Even a thousand kicks to the nuts wouldn't compare!" Rachel snapped.

"Sorry." Puck mumbled knowing not to piss her off even further.

"Good!" Rachel sneered before rolling on her side.

Without being asked, and seeing the tenseness in her back due to the back contractions; Puck began to massage his girlfriend causing her to moan in pleasure.

"T-That feels so good." Rachel managed out as she let her boyfriend massage her.

"I just wanna help." Puck repeated; this was the worse feeling in the world. Seeing the person you loved the most being in so much pain; he now knows what Burt was on about when he spoke to him about Rachel, being the only 'cool' dad that he knew in Puck's eyes, Puck went to him for advice. Burt had told him seeing Rachel in so much pain and not being able to do shit about it would definitely be the worse thing about the whole labour for him.

Turning around to face Puck, Rachel took his hand and rubbed her fingers across his knuckles,

"You being here with me; that's helping me more then you'll ever know." Rachel whispered, letting Puck kiss her gently before another contraction tore through her body causing her to yelp out in pain.

Xxxxx

After another 3 hours, Rachel got an epidural which made sleep actually an option for her instead of a pipe dream.

Xxxxx

"Rachel you are now fully dilated, it's time to go into the delivery room." Nurse Smith informed the young couple.

"Thank fuck." Puck mumbled rubbing his hands down his face, 14 hours so far with probably another hour of pushing, is taking it's toll.

"Noah." Rachel whispered grabbing onto his hand as she was being wheeled into the room.

"Yeah baby."

"I'm scared." Rachel admitted,

"I'm right here Rach, I've got your back." Puck promised her.

Nodding her head, Rachel tried to calm herself down for the baby, she didn't want Sara to be born into a stressful situation.

Xxxxx

"Rachel you need to push down hard for me." Doctor Wu told Rachel, she had been pushing for half an hour and still no Sara.

"I am!" Rachel roared before another contraction came and made Rachel push.

"Come on harder." Dr Wu encouraged her.

Listening to her doctor, Rachel pushed harder and longer until she heard Dr Wu tell her to stop.

"Noah I-I can't do this." Rachel sobbed, she was tired, in pain and did she mention tired?

"I know it's hard baby but you can do this, your Rachel Berry. Your gunna be a mum any minute now; just think about Sara, just think about her face." Puck smiled into her ear.

"Okay." Rachel agreed before pushing harder and for longer then before with new found wind.

After an hour of more pushing Rachel and Noah heard the magical sound that they had been waiting for, Sara taking her first breath.

"You did it Rachel, she beautiful." Puck whispered kissing Rachel on the temple.

"I did it." Rachel smiled, wanting to see and hold her baby.

"Here's your daughter Rachel." Dr Wu smiled placing Sara into Rachel's awaiting arms.

"Princess." Rachel whispered kissing Sarah softly on her tiny nose.

"She looks like you Rachel," Puck smiled.

"I love you Noah." Rachel whispered.

"I love you too baby and you too Sara." Puck smiled, he was the happiest man on the planet.

**A/N Hope you guys liked :)**


End file.
